Top Model czas zacząć!
Totalna Porażka na wyspie Chrissi - odcinek 5 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce na wyspie Chrissi... Clipy. '''Chris: '''Zadebiutowała Izzy. Wyzwaniem drużyn było znaleźć statuetkę. W końcu wygrały bobry, a piranie trafiły na pierwszą ceremonię eliminacji. Każdy miał po 1 głosie, więc wylosowałem bezpiecznych uczestników. Niestety Cody i Lindsay nie mieli szczęścia i nas opuścili. Kto dziś odpadnie? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę na wyspie Chrissi!!! Poranek na wyspie Domek Groźnych Piranii '''Courtney: Duncana pozbędę się innym razem, bo Sierra musi odpaść najszybciej. Ja i Justin? Nic nas nie łączy, ale on ma do mnie słabość, więc na pewno go wyeliminuję. Jest mi tylko potrzebny, by pozbyć się Duncana. ' '''Geoff: Courtney mnie namówiła na Sierrę. Może na nią zagłosuję, bo pewnie tęskni za Codym. Domek Pomocnych Bobrów Justin i Courtney się całowali. DJ: '''Oni po prostu pasują do siebie. '''Harold: '''Nie wydaje mi się. '''Chris: '''Zapraszam na amfiteatr, bo zaczynamy wyzwanie! Wyzwanie '''Chris: '''Witam uczestnicy! Dzisiejszym wyzwaniem jest... Top Model! Zasady są proste. Musicie ubrać swojego modela i wystawić go na scenę. '''Duncan: '''To będzie proste. '''Chris: '''Modelem Piranii będzie bóbr, a modelem bobrów będzie pirania. '''Courtney: '''Czyżby Duncan się pomylił? '''Chris: '''A więc... Start! Drużyny zaczęły myśleć. Groźne Piranie '''Courtney: '''Może Sierra coś wymyśli? 'Sierra: 'Dobra. Ubrała bobra w mini ciuchy Cody'ego. Pomocne Bobry 'Justin: '''Ta pirania jest straszna i ma wielkie zęby. Kto mógłby pomóc? '''Izzy: '''Izzy ma plan! Zaczęła go ubierać. '''Chris: '''Zapraszam modele na scenę! Model Groźnych Piranii '''Chris: '''Hmmm... '''7/10! ' Model Pomocnych Bobrów '''Chris: '''Ta pirania wygląda... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..super! '''10/10! Wygrywacie wyzwanie! '''Piranie - jedno z was dziś odpadnie. '''Courtney: '''Sierra szykuj się. '''Sierra: Słabo mi poszło, bo nie mogę się pogodzić, że Cody odpadł. Wiem, że dziś to ja odpadnę. Zawiodłam cię Cody! Chris: 'Dzisiejsza ceremonia będzie ostatnią drużynową, więc będzie wyjątkowa. Pomocne Bobry - też macie być na tej ceremonii. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witam na drugiej waszej ceremonii piranie! Głosy oddaliście, ale nie będą ważne, bo... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..to kapitan drużyny pomocnych bobrów zadecyduje kto ma odpaść! Wszyscy byli w szoku. '''Harold: '''Ale my nie mamy kapitana. Był nim Al, ale już go się pozbyliśmy. '''Chris: '''To wybierzcie szybko nowego. '''Justin: '''Ja mogę nim być! '''Reszta: '''Ok! '''Chris: '''Justin pytanie do ciebie. Kto dziś odpada? '''Justin: '''Dziś odpada... ... ... ... (Wszyscy się bali oprócz Courtney, która siedziała spokojna.) ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... '... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..Courtney!!! ''' '''Courtney: '''Co!? '''Chris: '''Courtney usłyszałaś wyrok. '''Courtney: '''Przecież mieliśmy sojusz? '''Justin: '''Pa Courtney! '''Courtney: '''Oszukałeś i wykorzystałem mnie! '''Justin: Pozbyłem się najgroźniejszej osoby w tym programie. Z resztą pójdzie łatwo. Duncan: Justin mnie denerwuje, dlatego musi odpaść.W sumie Courtney nie zasłużyła na tą eliminację. ' Nagle Courtney trafia do pieluchy wstydu, a Chris wciska przycisk. '''Courtney: '''Zapłacisz mi za to Justiiiiiiiiiiin!!!!! '''Chris: '''Została 7! Kto będzie następny? Dowiecie się tego w następnym odcinku '''Totalnej Porażki na wyspie Chrissi!!! ' '''KONIEC 'Głosowanie:' (Zostało unieważnione) Sierra: Duncan! Courtney: Sierra! Duncan: Sierra! Geoff: Sierra! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Totalna Porażka na wyspie Chrissi - odcinki